Vanessa von Maximoff (HASK)
Vanessa von Maximoff was the first daughter of The Overlord and Lady Leva of The Bonelands. Vanessa was a member of the first and second incarnations of the Interwolders and eventually lead the black ops version of the group, The Hounds. After the Battle for the Infinite Tower, Vanessa was captured and brainwashed by the X'tra to use her as replacement for Druid who died during the prior battle. Biography Early Life Childhood Born eleven years before the Battle for Celestial City, to one Lady Leva from The Bonelands and The Overlord who was the heir to the throne of the land. Vanessa showed early signs of her powers the moment she was born, not crying whatsoever and often times losing control of her premature powers when irritated. Her brother, Marne was the only one who could soothe her in this state and did so every time. Vanessa grew to be very shy and reliant of her family, never seen not clinging to at least her brother or mother. When the Order of the Dragon attacked Castle Mith whilst Overlord was away, they killed Lady Leva and took Marne who turned out to be a traitor. This events were removed from Vanessa's memories by her father as she was traumatized to the point that her telephatic powers went out of control. The Overlord was forced to lie to her about what actually happened during that night, telling Vanessa that her mother and brother left them behind. Prior to the Battle for Celestial City The Overlord and Vanessa were approached by time travellers Archibald Franz and Doctor Time who wanted to use the two's capabilities for the greater good of taking down the Annihilation. Despite hesitation, they eventually agreed and were taken to Celestial City in which Franz and Doctor Time declared the two as members of the first incarnation of the Interworlders. Battle for Celestial City When the Knights of the Order of the Dragon attacked during Celestial City's 81st anniversary, the Interworlders arrived in an attempt to fend them off, Vanessa was knocked out quickly by the overwhelming power of Rado and Shira Le. After regaining conciousness, Vanessa was fast enough to help Franz take down Rado and eventually Titani, helping keep the citizens of the city safe for the time being. Vanessa was later seen helping evacuate the citizens after the bombs were set by the Knights to take down the city. Aftermath The Interworlders were highly credited by the Council of the Nations for their success in shutting down the bombs of the Knights. Vanessa and her father left the Interworlders after being informed of the attacks to the Bonelands. The Mother Saga After a year taking a break, Castle Mith was attacked by Shira Le who was out for vengeance for the death of the rest of the Knights, she killed the servants of the castle and attempted to murder Vanessa before The Overlord managed to defeat her, but not before Shira Le told Vanessa what actually happened when the Order first attacked. Vanessa's memories were vaguely restored and this distracted her father long enough for Shira to stab him through the back. After The Overlord recovered from the stabbing, she asked him if what Shira said was true, despite reluctantly doing so, The Overlord told the truth. In anger, Vanessa clawed her father's face and ran away. Attack on The Order Vanessa and her father were once again summoned by the Interworlders, who now had more members, after Doctor Time found the location of The Order of The Dragon. The Interworlders attacked the Order and almost took them all down before Druid and (HASK)|Dikken] murdered Franz's brother and B18-19. The Interworlders were forced to escape as Druid took down the island they were on, which was disguised as protected land by the Council of the Nations. The Council blamed the Interworlders for the destruction of the island and forced them to disband. Eleven Years Later Eleven years after the destruction of the Order's island, Vanessa never joined the unsanctioned Interworlders who were operating to take down the remnants of the Order who formed The Annihilation. WIP Personality Vanessa was a shy little girl who was reliant on her family's protection, even while aware that she was the strongest there was in the Interworlders. Vanessa didn't pass her shyness until after she found out about The Overlord's hiding of the actual fate of her mother and brother. After this, Vanessa grew cold and distant. No longer holding back with her power and ignoring the warnings that she could kill someone with it if she didn't stop. Because of this, her "brainwashing" at the hands of X'tra was particularly easy as she gave in as quickly as possible partially due to her brother and to spite her own father. After this, she didn't hold on back on wanting to kill anymore, killing anyone in her path until she quenched her thirst for blood. Despite all of that, this side of her broke down when she battled her father for the last time, breaking down when she thought she killed him and hugging him one last time before her death. Powers and Abilities Vanessa was half-vampiric and had monster-like capabilities. Powers *''Superhuman Strength'' *''Superhuman Speed'' *''Enhanced Durability'' *''Accelerated Healing Factor'' *''Telepathy'' *''Transformation: Inherited from her father, Vanessa was able to transform into anything she wanted. Vanessa favoured bats and snakes. *Flight: When in a form that can fly, she could fly for as long as she wanted. *Slightly Slow Aging: Due to her half-vampiric nature, her aging was two years slower than a normal person. Abilities *Expert Swordsman: As a result from using the immortal spear Tridune, Vanessa was able stand toe-to-toe with her father, who was well-known for his superior swordmanship. *Multilingualism: Aside from English and Russian, Vanessa could speak the alien languages Lu'uma and Rikanos. Equipment Weapons *'Tridune''': A strong, immortal spear that was passed on from generals of the Annihilation. The spear was unbreakable and granted part of its immortality to its weilder. Other Equipment *None Relationships Family *The Overlord - Father *Lady Leva † - Mother *Marne † - Brother *Lady Viola von Maximoff † - Wife *Morkgar - Uncle, Spy in the Annihilation Allies *The Annihilation - General and Co-Leader *X'tra - General *Joffrey Sallen - Member of the Annihilation *Gilamithamos † - Pet *Arkan von Maximoff † - Father-in-Law, One of the leaders of X'tra and The Annihilation. *Order of Druids † - Soldiers Enemies *Interworlders - Fourth incarnation and onwards *The Overlord - Father *Doctor Time - Former Friend *Archibald Franz † - Former Friend *CLEO † - Former Best Friend *Morkgar - Uncle, Former Ally *The Hounds - Former Member and Leader *Travellers - Former Allies Trivia Category:Female Characters Category:HASK Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Bisexual Characters